MobiusTale
by OmegaArts13
Summary: CrossOver AU between Sonic the Hedgehog and Undertale. Events take place between events of the first and second level of the Sonic Forces. After Sonic goes missing, Eggman begins his plan to conquer the world. What happens, when a Mobian fleeing from Eggmans robots falls in a hole in a mountain and meets a talking flower?
1. Falling Down

**Mobius!Tale**

 **Chapter 01 – Falling Down**

 **Author Note : Yet anoter Crossover with Undertale. I do not own Sonic Forces or the Undertale : Only the Story! Events take place during time after events of the first level of the Sonic Forces, so... Spoilers!**

Soon after Sonics defeat in hands of Infinite, Doctor Eggman started his conquest on Planet Mobius. In a unknown mountain ridge, far away from the city, A group of egg-shaped robots would be patrolling, searching for mobians to be imprisoned and sent to the Death Egg, a space station on the orbit of the planet, shaped to have similarities with face of doctor himself.

As robots would be searching around, a young feline mobian would be hiding nearby, attempting to sneak away, only to break a branch and attract robots attention. "TARGET FOUND. OBJECTIVE : CAPTURE", mechanical voices would say, before opening fire, firing their plasma cannons at the direction. Mobian would not stay still as she is being shot at, but flees deeper to the mountains. "TARGET OUT OF RANGE. PURSUE", one of the robots, coloured silver, would order, other robots following its orders and chase after the cat.

With Robots chasing after her, she would attempt to hide in the cave so the robots would lose track of her. Machines would stop near the cave, looking around. Silver one would arrive to the scene soon enough, looking around. "TARGET LOST", it says. It then looks at the cave. "3256, 3257, CHECK THE CAVE. REST, SCAN THE SURROUNDINGS", robot orders. Robots would be doing as told, pair of robots making their way to the cave. Cat would be hiding behind stones, but panics as robots get closer, trying to go deeper in the caves. There, she would find what looks like bottomless pit.

"HALT", robotic voice calls out. Mobian turns around, only to see two robots behind her. She would freeze, looking around. Behind her, two robots would have their blasters aimed at her. "SURRENDER. YOU HAVE BEEN CAUGHT", Robots say, stepping forwards. Without thinking, she would take a step backwards, to edge of the pit. As she does, piece of the pits edge would collapse under her feet, causing her to lose her balance and fall to the pit, screaming. Robots look at each other and run to the edge, looking down. "...WHAT WE TELL TO BOSS?" robot asks. "TARGET WAS NOT HERE?" other one replies. First one nods. "UNDERSTOOD." With this, two would leave the cave. Outside, silver one would be waiting. "AND TARGET?" They ask. "NEGATIVE. TARGET NO-WHERE TO BE SEEN" two reply. Robot nods. "TARGET LOST. RETURN TO BASE", it then commands. Robots would return to the town.

Down the pit, mobian would start to wake up, looking around. Flowers would had broken her fall, allowing her to survive from this with only few bruises. After looking around, she would see only one exit from the room. As the entrance was too high to climb to, she would walk through there. As she makes her way to the next room, she would see something unexpected. Middle of the dark room would be a single sunny spot, with yellow flower with smiling face. "Howdy!" It starts with. "I am Flowey, Flowey the Flower!" it introduces itself. "Your new to the underground, ain't ya?" It asks. Cat nods. "Well, someone needs to show you how things go here... Little ol' me have to do, I suppose", It says, creating few white petals in air. "These are called "Friendliness Pellets". Catching them raises your LV", it begins to explain. "What LV stands for?" Mobian asks. "LOVE, of course silly!" Flowey answers. "Come on, try to catch as many as you can!" At first, girl would reach for one of the petals, but after feeling cold shivers on her back pulls her hand back and dodges them. "Uuuh... Why did you dodge them? I told you to catch them?" Flower asks, shooting new ones. "Let's try this again." Once more, cat dodges. Flowey looks bit agitated. "Run... In... The Bullets!" He finally snaps, surrounding mobian with razor-sharp petals. Looking around for way to escape, mobian looks scared. Flowey smirks. "In down here, it is kill or be killed, bud", He says, only to realize something and frown. "...I just had to make pun didn't I..." As petals get closer, they are burned by flames. Before flames could hit him, Flowey would dive underground.

Mobian looks around, looking confused. "...What a horrible monster, bullying such a innocent youth", a voice would say, as a female monster appears. Girl looks bit confused, taking a step backwards. "Are you alright, my child?" Goat monster asks, tilting her head a bit. "My name is Toriel, and I am caretake of the ruins", she introduces herself, kneeling a bit to be on same level with young monster. "Do you have a name?" Mobian hesitates a bit, before nodding. "Y-yes... Frisk... Frisk the Cat", she introduces herself.

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Strange Weapon and New Home

Chapter 02 – Strange Weapon and New Home

 **Author Note : Do enjoy the chapter!**

Toriel would be guiding Frisk through the first few puzzles of the underground, explaining that they are meant to keep intruders away. She also would tell her that instead of fighting monster underground, she should try to talk to them. After reaching end of the long hallway, Toriel would look around a bit. "I have now a business to attend to, so I have to leave you alone for a while..." She says, looking at Frisk, smiling a she hands her a Cellphone. "Feel free to call me if you need anything, alright?" Frisk nods, and Toriel waves to child as she makes her way forward, soon disappearing from sight.

Frisk would stay still for a while, looking around. She then would look at the phone and try to dial a number to it, before placing it to her ear. There would be no response. She would sigh, making her way forward, looking around. After she fell down, she had seen several pieces of older model egg pawns around the ruins, destroyed. Has Eggman already found out about this place? She ponders this, as she notices something else forward. Running to the strange object, she finds a blue hammer of some kind, looking it a bit, deciding to take it with her.

From behind her, she can hear coughing, turning around and keeping the hammer ready, she looks around, but does not see anyone. "...Down here pal", voice says. Looking down, Flowey would be there, smiling. Frisk would be ready to attack, but Flowy raises two wines, panicking. "Wait-wait-wait!" Flower says. "Listen, bud..." He then says. "We started this on wrong foot, didn't we", he then says. Frisk lowers the hammer a bit, still wary about the flower. Flower sighs in relief. "It has been ages someone fell underground", Flowey says. He then peers at the cat-like humanoid. "...Though now that I look at ya... You are not a Human are you?" Frisk blinks. "Uuh, yeah... I am Mobian", she says. "Only "Human" I know is currently trying to take over the world..." She says. Flowey blinks to this, wondering. "...Let me check something", he then says, initiating "Battle" to check Frisks Soul. Seeing it be like a human soul, he sighs in his mind. "Thank Asgore, it might still work", he thinks. "Well, everything seems to be allri-" Flowy is about to say, as mechanical steps echo from behind two.

Turning around, two Egg Pawns would be there. "...TARGET FOUND", one of them say. "SENDING SIGNAL TO OTHERS", it then says. It pauses then. "ERROR. SIGNAL COULD NOT BE SENT" Flowey hisses at the robots, shooting "Friendliness Pellets" at one, destroying it. Other one would take aim at Flower. Frisk looks between Flowey and robot, closing her eyes before jumping and hitting at the robot, missing. As hammer hits ground, robots would be surrounded by a blue forcefield, stopping its movements. Flowy blinks. "What is that thing?" He then asks. Frisk looks at the hammer. "...I don't know, I just found it..." She says. Flowy looks at the hammer, then at robot. "Well, whatever it is, it did that robot in", he says, using his vines to poke the forcefield. This would cause robot to collapse to scrap metal, much for surprise of the two. "Whatever it is, they don't like it", Flowey says. Frisk nods. "Y-yeah". She looks at the hammer a bit, thoughtful.

"What were those anyhow?" Flowy asks, pondering. "Badniks..." Frisk answers. Flowey blinks, looking at Frisk. "Badniks?" He asks. "What are those?" "Robots of Doctor Eggman", Frisk explains. "He is one I mentioned... He has been capturing people lately, only to ship them away to spacestation Death Egg..." Frisk shudders to thought. Flowy blinks. "...Well, that certainly sounds bad", Flowey then says, frowning. "But, seeing you are not really used to the place yet... Little ol' me is going to help ya", Flowey says, catching Frisk off-guard. "You will?" She asks, to which Flowey nods. Frisk then smiles. "Thank you." Flowy looks at Frisk, then to otherway. "Hmph. Just say if you need help... For now, focus staying alive and go forward" He says, before diving underground. Frisk nods, and continues deeper to the underground.

Soon enough, Frisk would find a narrow path, with a ghost sleeping middle of it. She blinks, before making her way to her. "Umm, excuse me, can I get through here?" She would ask. Ghost would wake up, blinking, then looking at Frisk a bit. "Uuh, yeah... Sorry, I did not expect anyone to go through here..." Ghost would apologize. Frisk inclines her head. "Sorry... I did not mean to wake you up." Ghost looks surprised. "It's ok..." Ghost then replies. "Do you have a name?" Frisk asks. "...Napstablook", ghost replies. Frisk smiles. "Nice to meet you... My name is Frisk." Ghost nods a bit, moving aside so Frisk can get to the other side. "Thank you, Napstablook", Frisk would say, thinking. "Uh... Can I call you Blooky?" She would then ask. Napstablook would look surprised for a moment. "Uh, sure..." It then replies. Smiling a bit. "I hope I see you somewhere again!" Frisk would say, waving to ghosts, who nods. "I-it would be nice..." He then says.

Few more puzzles and meeting later, Frisk would had made her way to the Toriel's house. Toriel would make her way out from there, holding a phone. "That took longer than expected", she would think, blinking as she notices Frisk. "Oh, you are here already", she says, smiling. "I was going to come to get you, but seems you managed to get here on your own", she says, smiling and turning around. "Follow me, I have something to show you", she then says. Frisk nods, following goat monster. They would go inside, and Frisk would be brought before a door. "This is your new room, you can use it during your stay my child", Toriel says, petting Frisk. She would purr a bit, snapping quickly out of it, as Toriel looks at Frisk, before smiling. Then, a scent of smoke would be in the air. "Oh no, the pie!" She would say, looking at Frisk. "Uuh, I have to go... I am sure you are tired after today, try get some rest dear, all right?" With this, Toriel would run to the kitchen.

Going inside the room, Frisk would look around the place thoroughly, finding multiple pieces of old clothing, shoes and toys. Eventually, fatigue would reach her, and she would make her way to the bed, and soon enough fall asleep...

Author Notes : I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Note : Frisk found **Wispon : Cube.**


	3. The Door

Chapter 03 : The Door

 **Author Note : Enjoy the chapter! I try to continue also RiderTale and PatrolTale soon enough.**

Frisk would be looking around, being inside a cell of some kind. Then, a shadowy figure with moustache makes his way to the cell. "Now come on, CHA-05, it is time for your daily experimenting", voice in Frisks dreams would say, as hand reaches for her...

Frisk would snap awake, looking around room. She then sighs. She had fallen asleep as soon as she had laid down to bed. "...Just a nightmare", she cat ears perk up a bit as she looks arounds and stands up, going to look around the house.

After a while, she would had explored the entire house, aside Toriel's room; She thought it would had been rude to go there without a permission. She would then go to outside, intending to go for the walk to wake up entirely. It would not take longer than few hours for her to explore the ruins entirely and return to the house.

As she makes her way back, Flowey would show up. "Howdy", he would say. "Just dropped by to ask... How long are you going to stay in the Ruins?" Frisk would wave to Flowey, then blink. "What you mean?" She would ask. "Well, there are other places in Underground too, and exit is deeper inside the caverns..." Frisk blinks to this. "There are? I would like to see them but..." "But?" Flowey asks. "...I don't want to leave without telling to Toriel", she would say. Flowey sighs. "Fine, you can tell to her" Flowey says. "But do not tell her about me, got it?" Flowey would go underground. As she makes her way back to house, Frisk would think how she could ask from Toriel how to leave Underground without mentioning Flowey...

In living room, Toriel would be reading book, noticing Frisks arrival. "Oh, morning my child", she would begin. "Did you rest well?" Frisk would nod. "Yes, thank you", She would say, smiling a bit, before looking at Toriel a moment. "...Um... Are there other places with monsters in the underground?" She would ask. Toriel blinks. "Well, yes, but they are not as safe as the Ruins..." Toriel says, smiling a bit. "Why do you ask?" "It is just... I have already explored the ruins through, and would like to see other places as well", she says. "Also, my friends on the surface are probably worried..." Toriel listens her, closing her eyes for a moment, before sighing and standing up. "It is true there is a entrance to deeper underground nearby, but..." She begins. "Before I show it to you, can you follow me a bit?" Frisk nods, tilting her head a bit as she follows Toriel outside.

Toriel would look around a bit, then at Frisk. "Monsters deeper underground are not necessarily as kind as ones in the ruins", she would begin. "If you insist going, I have to test your power", she explains. Then she would launch a ball of fire at Frisk, who quickly dodges it, looking surprised. "They are more than likely to challenge you to a battle", She continues. "So Fight me, or run away!" Frisk would dodge yet another barrage of fireballs, using her feline agility. Toriel looks surprised. "Why are you not trying to attack?" She would ask. "I don't want to hurt you..." She would reply. Toriel narrows her eyes a bit, as she unleashes another barrage which Frisk dodges.

This would repeat few times, from which after Toriel closes her eyes. "...If you manage to dodge this one, you'll pass", She says, surrounding Frisk with several fireballs, catching young mobian by surprise. As fire balls begin to get closer, Frisk would close her eyes. For a moment, nothing happens, so she peeks. World around her would seem to have stopped. "...Wha-" She asks, looking around. Then she notices a hole in firewall around her and jumps through it, as time begins to go forward again. Toriel and Flowey who has been hidden so far would be baffled as Frisk escaped the attack. "...I was not sure if you would be able to do it", Toriel admits, closing her eyes, but smiles. "...But... Promise is a promise. I will show you how to exit the ruins, but remember that you can return whenever you wish to", Toriel says, turning around and heading to inside.

As Toriel leaves, Flowey pops from the ground. "What did you just do? For a moment there I lost track where you were..." Flowy says. Frisk looks at her hands. "I... I am not sure", she says, holding her head a bit, recalling voice from her nightmare, looking her hand a big afterwards. Flowey raises his brow. "...You alright?" Flower asks. Frisk nods. "Y-yeah..." She says. "Sure? You looked like you saw a ghost." Frisk shakes her head. "...I... I will be fine", she says, following Toriel. Flowey does not seem to entirely buy this, but dives to underground to move forward.

Inside, Toriel would be waiting, smiling a bit, with some winter clothes prepared. "Here... It will be cold in Snowdin so it is best that you are prepared", She says. Frisk nods, going to her room and changing into the clothing, soon enough returning. Toriel smiles. "They fit you", she says, as she motions Frisk to follow down the stairs. Under the stairs would begin a tunnel, which would then lead to the door. "This is exit of the Ruins", Toriel explains. "Other side is a short tunnel which leads to the Snowdin... In there, you should look for Sans, he should be able to help", Toriel says. Frisk blinks, tilting her head a bit. "How I know who he is?" Toriel smiles. "Let's just say he is SANSational with puns..." She says, smiling. Frisk blinks, before he catches the pun, giggling a bit. After goodbyes, Frisk would open the door. "And dear?" Toriel says. "Yes?" Frisk asks, looking at Toriel. "Be careful... And know that you are always welcome back", she would say. Frisk nods. "Got it!" she says, smiling, as she makes her way through the hall to the Snowdin.

Meanwhile, outside the barrier, onboard a airship. "SIR! SCANNERS CAUGHT A SPIKE IN CHAOS ENERGY", Robot would say. "SHOULD WE INFORM DOCTOR?" One robot is speaking to thinks a moment. "No, not just yet", he replies, followed by a short "Ukii" sound. "Doctor is busy with his plan with Infinite, we can handle this matter ourselves", monkey mobian says, standing up, looking at below, smirking. "Either it is Shadow, or CHA-05..." Monkey replies, looking at the mountain a bit, before starting to laugh.

 **Who is this mysterious monkey, and what powers Frisk possesses? Also, what does CHA-05 mean...? Questions will be answered in future, but for now, stay tuned for more of MobiusTale!**

 **Afterword : Said monkey laughs with "Ukikikiki". Just sayin.**


	4. The Snowy World

**Chapter 04 - The Snowy World**

 **Author Note : Enjoy! Also warning. Bad Puns Ahead.**

Before Frisk would had left, Toriel would had given her some winter clothes, telling her that behind door would plenty of snow and ice. As she walked through the tunnel and openned the door, she would see pathway, with tall trees on both sides. "...Wow..." She would had said, though would had yelped when door suddenly closed behind her, blinking. "...Toriel didn't close it, so who...?" Frisk would eventually shake her head, and go forward.

As she makes her way through the woods, she would be looking around. There would not be a trace of the robots there, unlike in the ruins. As she walked, she noticed a thick branch on the ground. After she passed it, she heard loud snap, looking behind her to see the branch suddenly snapped in half. Looking around, she would get feeling she was being watched, and decided to make a run for it. As she ran, she felt someone was watching her. And she did not like it, adjusting her grip on the hammer.

Not long afterwards, she finally would find herself in front of a bridge, with large wood pillars on both sides of a wooden bridge. She blinks, tilting her head. "...Are those supposed to be bars...?" Then, she heard footsteps. Getting closer. She was scared to turn, until she heard a voice. "HUMAN... DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO TREAT A NEW FRIEND?" She would turn around, getting hammer ready for swing, as Skeleton takes her hands off his pockets. "Wowowow! No need to do anything hasty pal!" Skeleton in blue sweater would say, as Frisk would be holding her hammer ready, lowering it as she sees who one he is talking with seems harmless. "...Who are you and why did you stalk me?" She would ask. Skeleton sighs. "Name is Sans, and I am sentry here. It is my job to keep eye on people coming through the door, in case a hum...an..." He pauses, noticing that Frisk has white fur. "...You're not human are you?" Frisk shakes her head. Sans scratches back of his head. "...Sorry about scare there pal", Skeleton would then appologize. "Usually only Humans come through that door, but there are no records of anyone falling down at late", He would say. "I did not think there to be many monsters in the Ruins, so assumed you to be a human", She would say. Frisk blinks. "Well... You are not wrong, I did come from outside world, fell down while running away of some robots..." She would explain. Sans blinks, motioning Frisk to follow. "I take you to the outpost of mine, we can have chat there." Frisk nods and follows.

Soon enough, Frisk and Sans arrive to Sans' outpost. In there would be sign "on break", which Sans then flips over to reveal text "working". He then looks at Frisk from behind his station. "So... You came from the surface?" He would ask. Frisk nods. "Huh... Recording what we have heard, humans are usually ones who fall from there to here", He would say, thinking. "Then again, those records were several years old..." He shakes his head. "Are there many people on surface?" Sans asks. Frisk thinks. "There are plenty of mobians, but only one human as far as I know..." She would say. Sans blinks. "Wha- How can that be?" He asks. Frisk shakes her head. "...I wish I'd have an answer, but I don't..." She says. Sans sighs. "Well, don't beat your skull about it", Sans says, as frustrated frown could be heard from nearby.

Frisk and Sans turn, looking at tall skeleton. "Oh, hi bro", Sans would greet. Papyrus is about to say something, but then shakes his head. "Honestly, I was expecting you to be lazying around, but instead, you are doing some useful for a change", Skeleton says. "Have you finally started to use me, the Great Papyrus, as example?" Sans shrugs. "What I can say. I CAT just sleep all day." Papyrus smirks. "That's the spir-" He begins, then looks at Sans. "...Puns, really, Sans?" "What? I was just FELINE that I should work a bit." "Oh my god!" Papyrus exclaims. "Oh come on Papy, you are smiling." "I am and I hate it!" Papyrus says. "Anyhow, good to see you are finally putting some BACKBONE to your work!" Papyrus says, turning around and leaving, laughing "Nyehehe", only to return later to finish his laugh with "Nyeh!".

Frisk would look as taller skeleton leaves. "...Was that your brother?" Frisk would ask. Sans nods. "Yep", he says. "He is a cool guy, isn't he?" Frisk nods. "Yep! He is really chill!" She says. Sans blinks, then his eyes gleam, proud for some reason. "...We are going to get along well", Sans would say, smirking. "Anyhow, you really should talk with him more, he could use someone to talk with", Sans says. "He is a guard in-training you see, and having someone cheering him besides myself would be nice", Skeleton would say. Frisk thinks this, then nods. "Allright, got any idea how...?" She asks. Sans smirks. "He loves puzzles", Sans says, flipping the sign over and walking away, to direction of the door. "Anyhow, I see you ahead", He says. Frisk blinks. "But, your brother went that way", She says, looking at direction where Papyrus went, then at where Sans was, only to see Skeleton is gone. "Where did he...?" She asks, looking around.

Back outside the ship, Cabuchin monkey mobian would be waiting, as one of the robots would come to give him a report. "...SIR. READINGS STATE THAT TARGET WITHIN MOUNTAIN INDEED IS CHA-05." Monkey smirks. "Excelent. How long it will take us to get there. "...ACCESS PERMISSION TO MT. EBOTT DENIED", Robot would state. Monkey blinks. "What you mean?" He asks. "BARRIER IS KEEPING US AWAY FROM THE ENTRANCE – ANY ROBOTS WHO WENT CLOSE IT WERE TERMINATED", Robot explains. Monkey glares at the robot. "Well, break it down!" He snasps. "PERMISSION DENIED BY DR. ROBOTNIK", robot calls out. Monkey would lash out, drawing from his belt a device which would create a whip of electricity, cleving the robot in half. As Robots two pieces fall to both sides, monkey goes to sit down. "...If it has been classified as forbidden territory, how did she get in?" He snaps, looking at the destroyed robot. Frowning. "...I will get her... Or my name is not Cebil!" He snarls, looking at the screen. "Deploy troops by the barrier as guards..."

 **Who is this Cebil, and what is CHA-05? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Puzzles' , Snow and Ill Omens

Chapter 05 : Puzzles' , Snow and Ill Omens

 **Author Note : I apologize for the lack of new chapters in some of my Undertale AU fanfics lately, but I had my hands full with Chronoverse, running the scenarios, writing them, doing the fanfic, you know. The usual research. Once it is done however, I will be trying my best to continue other projects too. And as usual, Text in all big is spelled in Windings.**

Frisk would had made her back to the entrance of the ruins while trying to find where Sans had went, sighing, and looking at the door. "Maybe he went inside...?" She would be wondering, trying to open the door, only to find it shut. "...It's closed?" She wonders, looking back to the direction where she came from, turning around and heading back where she came from, back to Sans' station, without noticing a goopy black creature peering at her from nearby shadows, with white mask. "...INTERESTING", it then thinks aloud, speaking in tongue Frisk would had not understood, vanishing before Frisk turns around to look where the sound came from. After she wouldn't had seen anyone, she simply would had booked it and quickly headed back towards Sans' guard station. She would notice a another shadowy figure either, keeping eye on her, with green sweater...

After finding the guard station empty, she would keep moving forward, until she would see both Sans and Papyrus talking with each other. "I thought you said she was coming this way?" Papyrus asks from Sans, who shrugs. "Yep. She should had come already though" he then replies, noticing Frisk. "Oh, there she is", he then points out. Papyrus turns around, looking at Frisk. "Friend! Sans told me that you wish to try my puzzles, is that true!" Papyrus would be asking right away, making Frisk look really surprised, before nodding. This would be make Papyrus' eyes gleam as the tall skeleton smiles widely. "Very well, friend! I was hoping to test my puzzles against a human at some point, but seeing we haven't... Never really seen one before, I would like you to test them! I make sure they are working as intended!" He then would say, before running ahead. Sans smiles. "Wow, you really made his day. It has been a while I saw Paps this happy", Sans says. Frisk tilts her head a bit. "Is he always like that? You know, easy to get excited?" She would ask from Sans, who smirks. "Ayep", he replies. "He can get really excited from the little, though... Try to keep information about the humans as a secret. Would not want to spoil his good mood", Sans then points out. Frisk nods. "I'll keep that in mind", she replies, smiling, as she keeps heading ahead, before turning around. "Oh right, how did you get here before me-" She is about to say, looking around as Sans has vanished once more. "...How he keeps doing that?" She wonders, before heading ahead.

As Frisk makes her way ahead, she would find a strange chest from middle of nowhere, blinking. "A chest, here?" She wonders, before noticing a note on it, with writing on it. "Mysterious Crate – Whoever opens it can keep whatever is inside?" She thinks aloud, tilting her head. "I wonder if..." She thinks as she examines the box, finding a combination lock on it, with a riddle above the lock, with pieces missing. "What has _ legs at morning, _ at day and _ at evening? Answer : Human?" She would wonder, tilting her head. "Uh... Maybe..." She would then press numbers 2-2-2, with lock simply beeping and not opening. "Not huh", she wonders, thinking this through. "...If Humans are anything like Mobians, then..." She thinks, this time dialing 4-2-2, with lock once more beeping. Frisk sighs and sits down to the crate, thinking this puzzle as she closes her eyes. When she opens them, there would be series of numbers at the snow : 423. Frisk blinks, looking around who wrote this down, but wouldn't be able to see anyone nearby. "423...? I guess it's a worth of a shot", she thinks, typing it to the lock which then opens. "Wait, how did it make 3 in the last..." She thinks a bit, before face-palming. "The cane, of course..." She then says, laughing a bit. "How did I not think that before" she would think, as she opens the crate, looking inside. She blinks as she takes pair of gloves from the box, tilting her head a bit. "Gloves? Well, they might be useful", she thinks, putting them on, a bit surprised to find out that they fit perfectly, before heading forward.

After walking a while she could see Papyrus and Sans again, standing in the other side of the area that has been drawn to the ground. "Greetings friend!" Papyrus would begin. "As a first puzzle, I have something special for you – You could say it is really shocking!" Papyrus speaks aloud. "Introducing to you! The Invisible Electricity Maze!" Papyrus then calls out, motioning what seems to be an empty area, with Frisk getting a bit nervous about this. "It is really simple, don't worry! If you touch the wall, you just get a light shock through this orb!" He explains. Frisk carefully would step forward – Which after Papyrus would get shocked. "Sans! What just happened!?" Papyrus asks. "Uh, think the kid needs to hold the orb Pap..." Papyrus blinks. "Oh, right." He then make his way through the maze and gives Frisk a orb. "Here you go!" Papyrus says, making his way quickly back, leaving prints to the snow. Frisk blinks, and follows the footprints back to where Papyrus and Sans would be standing. "Wowie! She didn't get shocked even once!" Papyrus says, looking surprised as Frisk gives Orb back to him. "Yeah bro. It was really SHOCKING surprise", Sans calmly says – Though Pun would make Papyrus frown, and Frisk giggle a bit. "Anyways, my next puzzle will be waiting ahead! Do follow, if you dare! Nyehehe!" Papyrus says before running away laughing, leaving Sans and Frisk behind. "Welp, that went faster than I thought", Sans then says, shrugging. "Well, less standing around for me, so I don't mind." Frisk looks at Sans. "He did notice that he left footprints to the snow, right?" She would then ask. Sans shrugs. "Dunno." Frisk sighs a bit. "Well, in anycase, you shouldn't keep him waiting", Sans says. "Aren't you going to follow him?" Frisk asks. "Nah. I will catch on him later." Sans calmly says. "If you say so", Frisk then says, making her forwards.

As Frisk makes her way forward she would take notice to what looks like a mini-golf course, only that the ball would had been replaced by a massive snowball. She tilts her head before making her way to it and starting to push it, carefully making her way to the end of the course. As ball reaches the end, a green flag would raise from it. Frisk would take a moment to read it in her mind. "Your concern and care for "Ball" led to a delicious victory?" She wonders, tilting her head, before noticing a coin in ground, blinking. She would look around for anyone who could had dropped it, but as there would be no-one nearby she shrugs, and puts it in her pocket before moving ahead.

After walking a while, she would notice skeleton brothers again, with piece of paper on the ground. "Greetings human!" Papyrus begins. "Since you passed my puzzle so easily, I had my brother to plan the next one-" Papyrus explains, before looking around. "...Sans, where's your puzzle?" He then asks, with Sans shrugging. "There it is at the ground", he simply replies, making Papyrus frown. "Well, it's better than nothing, I guess." Frisk blinks and makes her way to the puzzle, tilting her head, looking at the puzzle a bit, noticing it to be a junior jumble. She then looks at Sans and Papyrus. "You got a pen...?" She asks. Papyrus thinks. "Yes, I think I got one somewhere..." He says, searching his pockets before taking out a pen and handing it to Frisk. "Here you go!" He would say, smiling. Frisk inclines her head, and starts to write something to the jumble.

It would take almost a hour for Frisk to solve the jumble, tilting her head as she checks it. "Done!" She then calls out, making Sans and Papyrus look surprised. "Wowie! It did take a while, but you solved it!" Sans smirks. "Heh. I knew I should had used the today's crossword instead", Sans says. Papyrus frowns at this. "Crossword? Everyone knows that Junior Jumble is harder, correct!" Frisk thinks this, and nods. "Yeah, this was really hard... Crossword would had been easier", she admits. Answer makes Papyrus smile brightly, before running away. "I go prepare the next puzzle!" He then calls out from the distance as he keeps running ahead. Sans chuckles. "Seems that you really made bro's day. Though, was that Junior Jumble really that hard?" Sans then asks. Frisk nods. "It was..." She says, giving Sans the jumble before heading ahead after Papyrus. Sans looks after the mobian, and then at the jumble, blinking a bit. "Huh, she did solve it. And here I thought it would been nearly impossible..." He thinks, raising his non-existing brow.

It would not take long from Frisk to find a watch post as she makes her way ahead, looking around bit. "I wonder if this is Papyrus'..." She begins, as a humanoid dog would peek from the watch post. "...Who goes there?! Identify yourself!" He demands to know, creating pair of knives with magic, which in turn makes Frisk yelp a bit, and take a step backwards. "There!" Dog would call out, pair of slashes about to hit Frisk, as time around her slows, letting her to avoid the attacks. "Wha- I was sure I saw movement there..." He wonders, looking around. "...They must be staying still... I can only see things that don't move." Frisk pouts a bit. "Why did you attack without warning?" She then asks. "I'm a Sentry – I am meant to keep eye on intruders. You didn't identify yourself so I thought you were a Human", Doggo explains. "I am not a human, I am MOBIAN", Frisk says. "Oh. I am not sure what that is, but I am only told to keep eye on Humans... Apologies. Name's Doggo." "Frisk", Frisk then replies. "Well, move on. If human appears while you are talking with me, things could get messy." Frisk shudders of the thought and makes her way quickly ahead.

After leaving Doggo's watch post, Frisk would had made her way ahead, until she notices a table with some spaghetti on it, looking around, before noticing a note on the table. "Friend! I figured that you would be hungry after all the puzzles, so I left you this spaghetti!" Frisk blinks and frowns after realizing that it has frozen, and that the microwave in nearby table wouldn't been plugged to anything, so she keeps going ahead. It would not take long until Frisk would run into a armored dog with spear, who simply barks at her. After a while of hesitation, she would move to pet the dog, who reacts in unexpected way as its neck extends. Blinking at this, Frisk tries to pet it some more, suprised that the neck just keeps extending. After a while -and few meters later of extending neck later- she eventually she stops, and just moves ahead.

As she would move ahead, she eventually finds a wall of spikes ahead, blinking. She then takes a look around, noticing a note in ground, written in Papyrus' handwriting. "Friend! You were taking so long to get here I and Sans decided to move a bit ahead, but don't worry! This puzzle is really simple! There is a lever hidden somewhere in snow that can lower the spikes! Good luck!" Frisk blinks, taking one more look around, then at paper. "Under the snow? That... Isn't exactly helpful", she thinks, as she starts to go through the snow patches, one after another, eventually finding the lever and making her way ahead. As she walks, she hears footsteps ahead, and notices two dogs with axes walking towards her. "Halt, citizen! Have you seen a human here?" male one would ask. "We heard a human had fallen underground and are in our to way to check-" They then sniff air. "You don't smell like a monster? Who are you?" They then ask at same time. "Frisk, I... I am a Mobian, not human". Dogs nod. "Not a human? Then, move ahead" Dogammy and Doggaressa say, to which Frisk quickly agrees and makes her way ahead.

As she would keep going on, Frisk would eventually be stopped by wall of spikes. "Spikes? How am I supposed to..." She thinks, before noticing strange crosses in a snow, blinking. As she makes her way to one and steps on it, it would turn from "X" to "O". She then would make her way to the one the other side of the puzzle, stepping on it next, with same process happening – only this time wall of spikes would sink to the ground. "...So that's what it does" She would think as she keeps going on, noticing familiar tall skeleton in the distance, who waves to her in turn. "Ah! Friend!" He quickly greets, making his way to the Mobian. "I hope you liked my spaghetti! You did eat all of it, right?" Frisk takes a while to think if she should mention that pasta was frozen, but decides not to spoil skeleton's mood. "Well, not all of it..." She then admits, with Papyrus' eyes gleaming. "Wowie! So you decided to leave some for others so they wouldn't starve? Good idea!" Papyrus says, with Frisk blinking. Well, Sans was right about it being easy to keep Papyrus in a good mood. "So, uh, about the next puzzle, there is... Slight problem", Papyrus then begins to explain, rubbing back of his skull, before motioning Frisk to follow. "You see, since you were taking a while, I thought I'd adjust the puzzle a bit, to make it better, but..." He keeps explaining as they reach the puzzle. "Snow froze before I could finish it, and now even I don't know the solution." Frisk blinks, looking at the puzzle. "Hm... Can I try to solve it?" She asks, with Papyrus nodding. "Sure!"

Ten or so minutes later, Frisk would be still struggling with the puzzles, missing most of a time a single "X". She would then stop to think a bit, before making his way to Papyrus. "Uh, can I ask a favor?" She then asks from the Skeleton, who blinks. "Sure friend, what is it?" "Just that... Could you lift me up so I can see the puzzle?" Papyrus nods. "Sure thing!" he replies, as he lifts Frisk to the air as high as he can. From there, Frisk sees the puzzle, and after using a while of memorizing it, she would ask Papyrus to lower her down. "So, did that help?" Papyrus asks, with Frisk nodding, before making her way to the puzzle – this time easily solving it. "It just needed a change of perspective, that's all", she explains. Papyrus smiles. "Still, you solved it without my advice! Great job!" Papyrus states, before once more running away, yelling something about preparing the next puzzle. As Papyrus runs ahead, Frisk would then notice Sans who had been standing outside the spikes reach. "Sans? How long have you...?" Frisk asks, with Sans just shrugging. "...been here? Since you and Papas came, but it seems that you managed to solve the puzzle even without my help." Frisk blinks at this. "I mean I could had probably just jumped over the spikes, but I didn't want to ruin Papyrus' fun", Frisk admits, with Sans blinking, and shrugging. "Welp, should not keep bro waiting. Next puzzle is nearby, after Lesser Dog's watch station", Sans says, before once more walking to opposite direction to where where Papyrus had went to. "Lesser Dog? Is that his name, or just nickname...?" Frisk wonders, before making her way ahead.

As Frisk moves ahead, she sees another watch station, surrounded by snow sculptures which look a lot like the armored dog she ran into earlier. As she looks around, she notices how the sculptures have mostly already collapsed due the length of their necks. Frisk would take a moment to look at them, before starting to build something from snow as well. As she leaves, there would be a snow sculpture, shaped like the lesser dog, left behind.

Not soon after Frisk then could see Papyrus again, with Sans once more nearby, not that Frisk would be surprised at this point. "Greetings human! Welcome to your next puzzle!" Papyrus then begins, as he motions the floor and the machine next to him. "This is the Multi-Color Tile Puzzle! The rules, they are really simple! Once I pull this lever, puzzle will generate entire random set of tiles with different color!" Papyrus begins, as he begins to list the functions of each tile. "Red tiles are impassible! You cannot walk on them! Yellow tiles are electric! They will electrocute you! Green tiles are alarm tiles! If you step on them... You will have to fight a monster! Orange-tiles are orange-scented. They will make you smell delicious! Blue tiles are water tiles. Swim through them if you like, but... If you smell like oranges! The piranhas will bite you. Also, if a blue tile is next to a, yellow tile, the water will also zap you! Purple tiles are slippery! You will slide to the next tile! However, the slippery soap... Smells like lemons! Which piranhas do not like! Purple and blue are okay! Finally, pink tiles. They don't do anything. Step on them all you like!" As Papyrus finishes listing the functions, Frisk would stare at him a moment, taking a moment to remember what the tiles do, as Papyrus looks at her. "Did you get all that?" Frisk nods, hesitating a bit. "...I... I think so?" Papyrus smiles. "In that case, I pull the lever!" Papyrus announces as he pulls the lever, and the floor begins to flash in different colors – with tiles eventually forming in a way that in the middle tiles in straight line would be pink, and rest red. Papyrus, Frisk and Sans stare at the puzzle, before Papyrus slowly rotates his way out from the area. "...Huh, well... That was unexpected, eh kiddo?" Sans asks. Frisk nods. "Y-yes..." Sans then looks at puzzle. "Did you really remember what each tile does?" He then asks, to which Frisk nods. "Y-yeah... I had to remember lot harder things before I arrived to here..." Sans looks at Frisk a bit, but then just shrugs. "I see. Welp, I should go see if Paps got anything else to do", Sans says – this time going right after Papyrus.

After the multi-color tile puzzle Frisk would be making his way ahead, though she would not be surprised by the fact she had already lost sight of Sans – again. As she would move ahead, she could see a platform, with lot ice visible, with blue crosses in different platforms. She sighs. "Well, I guess I should had seen this coming..." She thinks in her head, as she jumps to a first patch, and proceeds to slide from cross to cross, eventually opening a bridge of ice. "...I guess I need to go there... Slide through that ice bridge?" She wonders, before taking a running start and sliding through the woods. Half-way out, she could feel that something got stuck in her head. As she reaches exit of the woods, she would look up, surprised to see... A dog. "Dog? How did it..." She is about to ask as it runs away as fast as it appeared, leaving Frisk confused.

After wandering a while, Frisk would notice something, a road forking two directions. Letting her curiosity to get better of her she makes her way to the side road, looking around as she notices a deer-like creature, with ornaments put to its horns, making her way to it. "Hi?" She asks, looking at the creature who suddenly looks angered. "What?! You come to here put more junk to my horns as well?!" creature snaps, causing Frisk to take a step backwards. "N-no, I just came to check what was in this direction, I am new in the Underground..." deer-like monster frowns, and just turns around. "Um... If you want, I can remove those from your horns if you don't like them?" Frisk suggests. This would cause deer-like monster to turn back towards Frisk. "How I know you are not trying to trick me?" He asks, sounding paranoid. "I promise I won't trick you", Frisk says, making her way closer, starting to remove the decorations, eventually removing them all, with monster stretching a bit afterwards. "Much better. Thanks", it then says, before walking off and vanishing before Frisk would get a chance to say anything, leaving some coins to the ground. "...I didn't even get chance to ask the name of that one..." Frisk says, tilting her head a bit, as she decides to follow the monster. As she does, she would arrive to a cliff with cave entrance. After looking at the cave a bit Frisk would go inside, only to find a closed door with strange symbol on it. "...Did he go inside there, or..." Frisk wonders, before looking around, before shaking her head and heading back to the main road – Not knowing that through the door, pair of eyes had been watching her.

As Frisk would move ahead the road, she would come to the another watch-post, surrounded by multiple snow puffs. As she would go through them -and finding some money while doing so. From the last snow puff, a small dog would pop up, barking happily. Frisk would be surprised, yelping a bit, before looking at the small white dog, smiling. "Hi there, what are you doing here?" She asks, as snow puff shakes a bit as rest of the dogs "body" is revealed – a massive armor with spear – which would make Frisk let out a quiet yelp. To her surprise, the dog would then jump down from the armor, revealing its true size being not bigger than the snow puff, leaving Frisk to blink as she looks at the armor. "Wait, if you aren't bigger than this, then is that...?" She wonders, looking at the armor a bit, freezing as she sees a symbol in it; A bald head with massive mustache and round glasses. "...That's mark of Eggman, but... Why is it...?", she wonders, looking at the armor as dog jumps back inside and operates it to march away with the armor, leaving Frisk behind. "I need to ask from Sans once I see him..." She then decides, before heading ahead.

It would not take long until Frisk could see an bridge over what seems to be a massive gap, swallowing a bit before stepping to the bridge. As she makes her way across, she could see Papyrus and Sans in distance. "Friend!" Papyrus begins. "I would like to show you something!" With this, two spears, massive flail, cannon, flamethrower and dog. Frisk blinks a bit while looking at the dog. "Uh, why is there a dog there…?" Frisk would asks. Papyrus sighs. "This is only way I can keep him from stealing my Special Attack..." He admits, but then coughs. "Anyhow! I introduce to you! Gauntlet of Deadly Terror! I have been working on it in case a human comes!" Papyrus says, looking proud of his work. "...So… What am I supposed to…?" She asks, looking at skelebros. "Well, I wanted to hear someone else's opinion about it before I get chance to use it-" Papyrus begins, as ropes holding the spears suddenly snap, launching pair of spears at Frisk who yelps, Papyrus' and Sans faces paling. Just before the spears could hit, time would freeze. This time Frisk would not even have time to be surprised and jumps backwards before time continues to flow, with spears soaring to the distance and hitting pair of trees. "Friend! Are you alright!?" Papyrus calls out. Frisk looks at skeletons, nodding slowly. Papyrus sighs, before looking at Sans. "Sans! What happened!?" Papyrus asks. Sans narrows his eyes, looking at where spears were placed, looking thoughtful. "...Paps, who all knew about these?" He then asks. Papyrus blinks, and thinks a moment. "...Uh… You, friend who suggested this, now her, and… That new guy!" Sans blinks. "New guy?" Sans would ask, tilting his head. "Yeah! He was like Mettaton, but more… Round." Sans blinks. "...Well, I go pay this new guy a visit. Where I can find him?" He asks. "I think he is staying in that foggy area, between Snowdin and Waterfall, why?" Papyrus asks, blinking as he looks around, noticing that Sans has gone somewhere. He then looks at Frisk. "Uh… I have to apologize… It wasn't supposed to do that", Papyrus would say to Frisk before thinking. "Ah! I know how to make this up! You don't have a place to stay on, do you?" Frisk blinks, and nods. Papyrus smiles. "How about you come to my and Sans' place for night?" Frisk would take a moment to think this, thinking how to reply. "...Sure!" She eventually answers, causing Papyrus to smirk. "Very well! Let's go!" Papyrus says, turning around and making his way towards the Snowdin, with Frisk following him, wondering if this will be a good idea…

 **Author Note : I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Ambush

**Mobiustale Chapter 06 - Ambush**

 **Author Note : Sorry for not publishing anything in past 2 weeks, I was busy. This time, Chapter won't be nearly as long as the whole Snowdin Forest chapter - I should had split that one in multiple chapter. : I**

After the accident at Papyrus' 'Gauntlet of Deadly Terror', Frisk would had been escorted to Sans and Papyrus' house by Papyrus, while Sans would had gone to look for "New Guy" mentioned by Papyrus, and would had simmered down like a candle rather quickly after a long trip from the Ruins to Snowdin. As she wakes up, she could hear Papyrus in kitchen, before peeking there a bit, watching him to cook. "Um, Papyrus?" Skeleton turns around, smiling to Frisk. "Oh, morning! I was about to make some food, but it will take a while before it is ready", he says, sounding cheery as always. Frisk smiles and nods. Papyrus thinks a moment. "It will take a while before the food is ready, so if you want you can take a look at Snowdin meanwhile?" Frisk smiles and nods. "I'll be back soon!" She says, making her way to the door, while Papyrus returns to the cooking. "Let's see... Tomato sauce, oregano, pasta... Did this recipe have cinnamon or not?" skeleton wonders.

Frisk would look around in awe as she walks around Snowdin. For such a cozy little village it was buzzing activity, with a shop, library -atleast she assumed it was a library even if sign says 'Librarby'- and a pub called "Grillby's", last one drawing Frisk's attention. For a moment she would think if she should go inside, but after remembering that Papyrus was cooking decides against it and keeps looking around. As she would be wandering around, she would have a strange feeling, as if she watched being watched – though she would snap out of her thoughts when she'd notice smoke coming from Sans & Papyrus' place, running back there.

As she returns, she would immediately look around for Papyrus, who walks out from the kitchen, coughing. Frisk would look at the skeleton with worried expression. "What happened?" She would ask. Skeleton waves dismissively. "Uh... Nothing serious, though I fear the food got ruined" he says, looking at the kitchen. "I got distracted by a dog when I was cooking, and food... Burned", he explains. Frisk sighs. "Well, at least no-one was hurt..." Papyrus nods, thinking a moment. "I know how to make this up to you!" He then declares, surprising Frisk. "I, the Great Papyrus, will invite you to my training session with Undyne later!" He says, smiling, though Frisk blinks. "Training session?" she asks, tilting her head. "Yes! She has helped me to learn how to cook!" Frisk thinks this, before nodding. Papyrus smiles, as Sans would appear out of nowhere. "Welp, saw no sign of that new guy you mentioned Paps", he says. Papyrus blinks at this. "Odd, he said he would be waiting for something at the area between Snowdin and Waterfall", Papyrus wonders, before looking at Frisk. "Should we go look for him?" Frisk blinks, but then nods. "Alright, let's go!" Papyrus says, picking Frisk up, and running out from the door. Sans just sighs. "Welp, I hope everything will be alright..." He says, and falls asleep.

It would not take long for Papyrus to reach the area where Snowdin and Waterfall begin to meet. "This area is always foggy", Papyrus explains. "Sans says it is because Waterfall is warmer than Snowdin..." He then looks around. "Friend? Are you here?!" Papyrus then calls out, though there would not be answer right away. Then, there would be a red glow among the fog – and it would be closing towards Papyrus fast. To Frisk's view, time would once more freeze so she could see what was causing the glow – a plasma shot. She would quickly run to Papyrus and tackle him to the side before the shot would fly past the two, hitting snow instead, causing it to evaporate in moments. "Wha- Friend, are you alright?!" Papyrus asks, looking at Frisk, then at direction where blast came from. "Now that was just mean! If you wanted to practice fight, why did you not say so?" He asks. Frisk would look at the direction of the blast though would pale once she sees what was standing there.

An Egg Pawn, with blaster aimed at them, would stare right at Frisk's direction. "TARGET ACQUIRED. COMMENCING CAPTURE", it then says, as robots eyes start glow red. "A Badnik, here?" Frisk asks from herself, sweating as badnik fires at her. This time, wall of bones would stop the blast. "I don't know what is going on", Papyrus begins, conjuring to himself a orange bone staff. "But you tried my friend there without any warning – and what is this about capture?" Papyrus asks, looking at robot, who seems to ignore him. "It's a Badnik", Frisk explains, as she readies her hammer for combat. "They are robots made by a madman on the surface, Doctor Eggman, to help him take over the world... They have no emotions and only follow his orders..." Papyrus blinks. "So... He is a bad guy?" Papyrus asks. Frisk nods. Papyrus then looks at the robot. "Is it dangerous?" He then asks. Frisk nods. "Very. If it is let run rampart it is only matter of time before it calls more of it's-" Frisk says but doesn not get chance to finish before she has to duck out of another blasts way. "-attacking Monsters as well", Frisk finishes her sentence while standing back up. Papyrus nods. "In that case, it falls to me, an apprentice Royal Guard, to see this threat contained and dealt with properly!" Papyrus claims, standing up proud, while robot just stares at him, before ignoring the skeleton and focusing on Frisk, firing the blaster again. This time, Papyrus would hit the he blast away with his staff, surprising Frisk. "How did you...?" Frisk asks, looking at Papyrus for a moment. Skeleton smiles. "For someone as awesome as me, blocking such attacks is nothing! After all, Undyne's spears are much faster than that!" Papyrus says, before sending a wall of bones at the robot. To both Papyrus' and Frisk's surprise, it would not even try to dodge, and as bones hit it it would break down to thousand pieces and fall to the ground. "Huh. That was easier than I thought", Papyrus says. Frisk sighs in relief. "Egg Pawns might be dangerous, but... They aren't exactly smart or durable. Eggman must be really cutting off the expenses when making them." Papyrus looks at Frisk a moment, but then coughs. "Anyways!" Papyrus begins. "The possible threat for the Snowdin was now taken out by The Great Papyrus, Apprentice Royal Guard!" he says, sounding really proud of himself. "I should report this to Undyne as soon as possible!" Frisk nods, smiling. "Though first, I should go tell Sans what happened!" He then says, running back to the house.

Frisk would stay behind, studying the remains of Egg Pawn. "Odd... It is ana older model..." she wonders, moving around the white metal pieces. "But how did it get here...?" She wonders, tilting her head, as she notices still blinking part among the scrap, picking it up, taking a moment to look it. "What is this...?" She wonder aloud, tilting her head, trying her best to figure out what the device would be. "Maybe Sans knows..." She then says, sighing in defeat and making her way back for the skelebros house.

Back at the surface, aboard Cebil's command ship, the capuchin monkey Mobian absolutely furious. "Any luck re-establishing connection to the lost units near the barrier!?" monkey snaps. "NO SIR", one of the robots replies. Then, one of them would make his way to Cebil. "SIR. ONE OF THE OLD MODELS STARTED TO BROADCAST A SIGNAL FROM WITHIN." Cebil blinks. "How in earth is it... Bah, no matter! Patch it through!" Cebil snarls, with robot nodding. "What is this...?" Frisk's voice could be hear from the communication devices, making Cebil smirk. "Oh, I know that voice... It's CHA-05 alright. Now I get it why the signal got through the barrier." He then laughs a bit. "Her latent Chaos Energy must be enough to disturb the barrier enough for signal to pass to one direction!" Monkey says, laughing. Then the voice speaks again. "Maybe Sans knows..." This makes Cebil pause. "Sans?" He asks, thinking this. "Strange, I did not expect there to be any life inside that mountain..." he wonders. "ORDER, SIR?" robot would ask. "...Hm... Deploy S33-K3R at the entrance, Search & Capture order for Experiment CHA-05, Extermination for anything that does not work for Eggman Empire!" Cebil orders. Robot nods. "ROGER ROGER." Cebil smirks. "She will not be match for my strongest robot..." He says, laughing once more.

 **Afterword : I hope you enjoyed the Chapter!**


	7. Waterfall & Cooking

Chapter 7 – Waterfall & Cooking

 **Author Note : Enjoy! Also, encounter with Undyne will go a... BIT differently than it does it went in the game. Also, do tell if you want me to add the new character from Switch version of Undertale to the story.**

Back at Sans' and Papyrus' house, Sans would be looking at the strange device Frisk brought to him while Papyrus tells him about his fight with the strange creature cat-Frisk called "Badnik". "Welp, I am not sure what this is bud", Sans finally answers, scratching back of his skull. "But, I can think of someone who might know." "You mean Doctor Alphys, right?" Papyrus asks, to which Sans nods. "Ayep. If there is someone who knows about robots in Underground, it's her", he says, before looking at Frisk. "I can take it to her while you go report the news to Undyne", he then says. "And you might want to introduce our friend to her before she gets trigger happy with those spears of hers", he reminds. Papyrus nods few times, before smiling. "How about it, friend? You want to join me when I go report this to Undyne?" Frisk thinks this a bit, before nodding. Papyrus beams a smile and lifts a cat up, making her yelp in surprise. "It's settled then!" He announces. "Onwards, to Waterfall!" He calls out before running from the door towards Waterfall, holding Frisk on his hands. "Welp, might as well get to work as well", Sans says, before noticing the blue hammer on the doorway. "Did he... Oh boy." Skeleton says, scratching back of his skull again. "Welp, hopefully they don't need that" He then thinks before teleporting away.

Once at border of the Waterfall and Snowdin, Papyrus would look at Frisk who would look now real dizzy after sudden leave. "Apologies friend!" Papyrus apologies. Frisk shakes her head. "I-it's alright, I was not just expecting to leave so suddenly" Frisk says, smiling. Papyrus smiles. Frisk would then look around a bit. "So, this is Waterfall...?" She asks, looking at the caverns with waterfalls and rivers. "Yes! It is really different to Snowdin and guarded by the Captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne, herself!" Papyrus says as two walk forwards, until they come to a patch of tall grass. "Hm... Hold on friend!" Papyrus then says, lifting Frisk up and lets her a piggyback ride. "No need to fear when the Great Papyrus is around!" He announces as he makes his way to the grass.

It would not take long until they would hear a voice. "Who goes there?!" Female voice with a bit of a metallic echo would snap, as a blue spear appears to the darkness. Frisk would yelp and reach for something, as realization would hit her. She had forgotten her weapon in the rush to Sans and Papyrus' place. Papyrus would however look surprisingly calm. "It's me, Papyrus!" Papyrus calls out. There would be a silence as spears glow vanishes while Papyrus makes his way out of the grass with Frisk. Then, a armored figure would land front of the group, looking at the skeleton, before opening his helmets mask, revealing a one-eyed, smiling face underneath. "I was wondering where you were", Undyne says. "It is not like you to be late with your report, you know. What happened-" Undyne asks, before noticing Frisk on Papyrus' piggyback. "Uh, Papyrus, who is that with you?" Undyne would ask, blinking. "Oh this? They are new on the underground!" Papyrus says. "Their name is Frisk!" Undyne stares at Frisk a bit. "Well, she does not look like a Human, is she a monster like us?" She then asks, looking confused. "I... I'm actually what is called a Mobian", Frisk would correct. Undyne pauses, tilting her head a bit. "...Mobian, huh. I don't think we have seen people like you before", she says. She then smiles. "Well, welcome to Underground!" She then says, smiling, before looking at Papyrus. "Oh right, weren't you supposed to come to a cooking practice later?" Undyne would ask, to which Papyrus nods. "Yes! I was planning to invite her with us if it is alright?" Skeleton would ask. Undyne would think this a moment, before nodding to the plan approvingly. "Well, what are we waiting for?" She asks, smirking. "Let's go!"

Undyne would escort Frisk and Papyrus through the Waterfall to her house, and Papyrus would lower Frisk to the ground. "Here we are!" She then says, as group stands in front of a house shaped like a giant fish head, which' mouth then opens to reveal the entrance of the house. While Papyrus and Undyne enter the house, Frisk would stay a moment longer outside, looking around. Place looked comfortable, though when she looked at the training dummy on the yard she had the feeling that she was being... Watched. "Are you coming or not?!" Undyne would call out from entrance. "Uh, right, coming!" Frisk calls back, looking at the dummy once more before making her way inside, not noticing how the training dummy's head turns to look at her.

Once Inside, Undyne would be preparing the ingredients with Papyrus. "Allright punks!" She says. "It's time we start the cooking training!" She announces, with Papyrus cheering while Frisk makes her way to them. "First, we need to squash some veggies for the sauce – Think that they are your worst enemy!" She says. "Nyah!" Papyrus calls out, hitting one of the tomatoes with a bone staff while Frisk looks at the tomato for a moment, before simply petting it. "Oh come on, I know you can do better than that, like this!" Undyne says, punching tomato into mush. "Next, we need to prepare some noodles!" Undyne says, taking out package of noodles and a pot with water, shoving all of the pasta at once there. "And now, let's turn up the mix the pasta!" She says, as she begins to use one of her magic spears to mix the pasta, with Papyrus taking up the notes. Frisk would meanwhile wonder if the heat should been on before they start to mix it. "And now, let's turn up the heat! Papyrus, can you put it as high as you can?!" Undyne asks, to which Papyrus nods, saluting before calling "YES!", before starting to twist the dial to raise the heat. Soon enough, the pot would catch fire, to much of Frisk's suprise, spooking her. "Let me show how it's done Papyrus!" Undyne says, twisting the dial even further. Then there would be a flash of fire. Soon enough, the entire house would be aflame. "Uh... Maybe I overdid it?" Undyne asks, looking around a bit. "Let's, uh... Go outside before this gets worse, yeah?" Undyne then suggests, to which Frisk and Papyrus agree before running outside after the guard captain.

Meanwhile at Hotlands, Sans would had brought the strange device to Alphys. "S-so this is it?" Alphys asks, looking at the device thoughtfully. "Yeah. What you think?" Sans asks, looking serious. Alphys takes a moment to look at device, before noticing the green light. "...Well, whatever it is, i-it is active", Alphys says, looking at it. "A-and it has a s-speaker on it, s-so it might be a two-way communication device...?" She theorizes. Sans blinks. "Two-way? You mean that someone might be listening on the other end?" Sans asks. Alphys nods. Sans looks at the device a bit, thoughtful, as they would hear a loud voice from a Waterfall. "W-what was that?!" Alphys asks, looking alarmed. Sans sighs. "Welp, seems that Undyne's cooking session with Paps is underway again", he says. "I should probably go check on them", he says, before vanishing, leaving dinosaur thoughtful, as she looks at the device, wondering.

Back at Waterfall and at Undyne's now burning house, Frisk, Undyne and Papyrus would be watching as the house burns. "So... Sorry about this", Undyne says, scratching back of her head while looking at Frisk. "This tends to happen quite often when I cook, but it should stop burning after a while", she says. Frisk blinks, looking surprised by this. "Wow, things really are _heating up_ ", Sans would say as he arrives, looking at the burning house, making Papyrus and Undyne frown. "Just what I needed now, puns", Undyne mutters. Frisk would look at Sans a bit. "Is this really a time, I mean, Undyne's house is burning..." She asks. Sans shrugs. "Well, she can always stay at out place until things _Cool Off_ " Sans says, smirking. Undyne would frown, before turning around. "Right, I think I take your offer bonehead", she then says. "Papyrus, come", she then instructs, with younger of the two skeletons soon following after her. "Just _Chill_ in there, ok?" Sans calls back, only to be replies by a spear that barely misses him. " _Point_ taken!" Sans calls back, with frustrated groan coming from where spear flied from.

Frisk sighs a bit, looking at the skeleton a moment. "Was that really necessary?" She asks. "I mean, making fun of her when her house just caught fire..." Sans blinks, looking at Frisk. "I thought it was _Humorous_ ", Sans says, while Frisk just frowns, and makes her way away too, leaving Sans alone, blinking. "Wow. Tough crowd", he says, scratching back of his skull. He then would look around the yard a bit. "Huh, didn't Undyne have a dummy here? Where did it go..." He then wonders. While Frisk would be making her way through the Waterfall, she would not notice something shadowing her...

 **Afterword : Sorry for leaving the story with such a cliffhanger, but it is going to be a good start for the next chapter! I hope you stay tuned for the next part!**


	8. Battle at the Bridge

**Chapter 8 – Battle at the Bridge**

 **Author Note : Enjoy! Warning, chapter with include light amounts of Tem Village.**

Frisk would be lost deep in her thoughts as she marches through the waterfall, still a bit angry to Sans – thanks to the bad timing of his puns. "I don't get it how he could joke about it... Undyne lost her home and he just made fun of it", she thinks, frowning, making her way through the wetlands until she would bump on something. "Oh! Sorry!" Frisk says, turning around to check who she bumped to. "Hoi! I'm Tem!" creature speaks, not seeming to be bothered by being bumped into. "Tem?" Frisk asks, kneeling front of the Temmie. "Hoi!" Tem simply replies, before running through the waterfall, leaving mobian confused before she runs after the creature. "...Hey, wait!" She then calls out as she runs through the dark swamp. Luckily for her, she could still see where she was going thanks to glowing mushrooms growing on the sides of the path.

Soon enough, she would reach a cave – full of the similar creatures as she saw before. "Hoi! I'm Tem!" one of the Tem greets her, followed by several other similar greetings. "Hi, I'm Bob", last one of them greets. "Hi?" Frisk would wave to greet the Temmies. As the Tem keep repeating "Hoi" at her, expect Bob, she would notice a shop, making her way inside.

In there, there would be a different Tem, one with grey hair, sitting behind a counter. "Hoi! I'm Tem! Welcome to... The Tem Shop!" Tem speaks. "You want to but Tem Flakes? Tem gonna collect money for college!" Tem explains, smiling. Frisk takes a look at the shop a bit – other than cut down pieces of colorful paper (which se assumes are the "Tem Flakes") there would be a strange device, a metallic gauntlet with heart-shaped ornament on back of the gauntlet, that Frisk thinks looks familiar. "Um... What is this?" Frisk asks, looking at Tem as she inspects the device. "That is a magic thingy Tem found from the swamp!" Tem answers. "It cost 50 G!" Frisk blinks at the price a bit, checking her money pouch a bit, seeing it to be rather empty, other than few coins. "Seems I have just enough..." She thinks, before looking at device. It would not look like any Wispon she knew – it would be more of a glove than a weapon, though Frisk would not help but to be curious about it. After considering a while, she then nods. "I take it", she would tell to Temmie as she hands him the coins. "Thank! Here ya go!" Tem says, handing the gauntlet to Frisk, who takes a moment to clean it from moss. She then puts it on her hand and adjust the glove a bit, surprised how well it fits.

Frisk would wave a goodbye to the Tem as she would return to the swamp, looking at the glove she just bought, tilting her head. "Well, this should help at least a bit before I return to Sans' and Papyrus' place to pick that hammer up..." She thinks, as she exits darker parts of the swamp, humming happily. From the shadows, pair of red-eyes observe her movements, and follow quietly.

Soon enough, Frisk would arrive to the wooden bridge, built over a pit. Frisk peeks over the pit, swallowing a big as she could not see to the bottom. Still, without any other way around it, she would take a deep breath. "Come on Frisk, you can do this..." She thinks, before starting to make across the wooden bridge, doing her best to avoid looking down.

As she reaches half-way of the bridge, she hears something – sound of something soaring through air straight at her, before everything went silent. Waterfalls around the cliff would stay still, as time freezes, and she turns around, only to almost run into a knife hovering mid-air front of her. With a yelp she falls to the ground and time resumes, with knife flying further away and hitting the wooden planks of the bridge, sinking deep to the wood. "W-who's there!?" Frisk asks, turning around. At first, there would not be answer. Then, something moves.

From the shadows, a target dummy would jump to the bridge. "Wha-" Frisk asks, as another set of knives appears out of nowhere and are sent at her. "Wait stop!" Frisk would plead as she dodges the knives again. "Who are you?!" Frisk would ask, though puppet does not answer – only red eyes are visible, as it grows suddenly robotic arms and legs. "TARGET FOUND", it then speaks. Frisk yelps, as she realizes what she is facing. "A Badnik?!" She asks, trying to reach for her hammer – until she remembers that it was still on Sans' and Papyrus' place. Badnik meanwhile would pull another set of four razor-sharp knives and hurl them at Frisk's direction. She would dodge the three first, but stumbles while dodging the the third one right on the line fourth knife would be flying at her, making her eyes widen from fear.

To her surprise, knife would stop mid-air with blue glow. "Thought something was amiss", familiar voice would speak. Frisk looks behind her, seeing Sans standing there, smirking. "Sorry 'bout being a bit late kiddo", Sans first apologizes. "W-why are you here?" Frisk manages to ask, while Sans just shrugs. "Just had a bad feeling 'bout this, that's all", Skeleton simply replies, while looking at the doll. "Still... I did not know that Undyne's training dummy was also a robot", he wonders, as more knives are thrown at them. "Still, we should stop it." Frisk nods. "But... My hammer is back at..." Sans nods. "Yeah, you left in hurry and forgot it to our place", Sans says, before noticing the gauntlet. "But seems you got a new one?" Frisk blinks, before looking at gauntlet. "I just bought it and I haven't yet used it" "It's a worth of a _shot_ isn't it?" Sans asks, smiling, as he summons wall of bones to shield two. Frisk thinks this, nodding as she starts to tinker with the glove. "...Come on, where is the on-button on this thing..." She wonders as she tries to get the glove to work, eventually just shaking it up and down, making Sans stare at her a bit. "You don't have any idea how to use it do you?" Sans asks, to which Frisk eventually shakes her head. "Yeah... It is harder to use than Cube Wispon-" Frisk says, as glove suddenly activates, with heart glowing blue.

Just as Sans' bone wall is pierced by one of the knifes, a blue cube-like force-field cloaks the two and deflects the knife, sending it hurling to the the depths. "What?" Sans and Frisk ask at the same time, looking at the glove a bit. "It responded, and with your hammers effect?" Sans would ask, while Frisk thinks to this. What made it suddenly activate? "...Could it be..." Frisk thinks, looking at the robot before aiming the glove at the robot. "Burst!" She then calls out, changing the hearts color this time to red and making the field vanish. Instead of it, flames suddenly form to Frisk's palm and are released as a fireball at robot, exploding. Sans blinks at this.

"Wow. Now that's a _burn_ if I have ever seen one", Sans says after a while of just standing still there, while Frisk looks at the glove. "It seems to respond to names of Wispon..." Frisk thinks aloud. "Burst is a flame, and Cube a defense... I wonder what else it can do", she wonders, while Sans just looks at her and shrugs. "Welp, hard to say really, but now you know how to use it", he says to which Frisk smiles and nods. Then, a knife would come flying at her, grazing her should, drawing blood and making mobian yelp in pain as she moves her other hand over the injury – before passing out of cold. Sans blinks, turning around to see their attacker. From the smoke, machine that was inside the puppet would be damaged but still operational. "T-Targ-et… L-lock-" Robot speaks, before it would be erased by a blue flash of light. Next to Sans, a floating dragon skull would be floating, with the skeleton's eye glowing blue. "...Get dunked on." From the robot, a shadowy ghost seems to flee.

Sans would sigh, before turning to inspect Frisk's injuries. To his surprise, injury would had healed itself already. "...What a… I am sure she was hit?" Sans wonders, before looking around and trying to wake Frisk up, without success. "Hm. Might be best to ask from Alphys about this", he then decides, picking the feline mobian up and using his shortcut. From the distance, a black gooey shadow would be watching, staying silent.

 **Author Note : I hope you liked the chapter! Thought a new custom Wispon for Frisk.**


	9. The Laboratory

**Chapter 9 – The Laboratory**

 **Author Note : I am sorry it has been a while since the last chapter. I had to deal with a Writer's Block, and busting my ankle did not help. I hope you enjoy this one!**

 **Info : Once again, the highlighted text is written in Windings.**

It was Dark.

Frisk's last memory was from her speaking with Sans and then sudden pain just before passing out.

Now, she was wandering around a pitch-black space, with no end in sight. The feline mobian started to get worried if she was ever going get out of this limbo.

"Well, this is unexpected", a voice then called behind her, catching her off-guard and making her yelp, before turning around, reaching for her weapon – only to realize she did not have it with her.

Before her stood a human with green shirt with yellow stripe around the stomach and brown pants. Their hair was deep brown and had red eyes, and while their skin was mostly light, cheeks were brighter color, closer to red.

"Greetings. I am Chara", figure then speaks. "It seems you are lost, wandering to the limbo like this."

Frisk listened, though she was having a hard time to tell if the human was male or female just by the voice. "Limbo?" She then questions, looking at the human.

"A plane between life and death, where souls who are unable to pass on gather", Chara explains. "I died myself several years ago in illness. However, my soul remained bound to this place."

"Why aren't you able to pass on?" Frisk asks, tilting her head a bit.

Chara points ahead. "When I died, my intention was to use my own soul to give my brother enough power to break the barrier and release the monsters. However, it failed", they explain. "We were faced by a Guardian right outside the barrier. It was too powerful to us at the time, and he succumbed to his injuries after retreating back inside the barrier."

"A barrier? Guardian?" Frisk asks, sounding worried and confused. "What are they for? What they looked like?"

Chara closes their eyes for a moment. "The barrier is a wall of energy, blocking the entrance of the Underground. As for the Guardian..." Chara closes her eyes, thinking this. "I'm afraid that my memories from facing it are a bit cloudy. I remember that it looked like a knight, but that's it."

Frisk thinks this, and looks at Chara. "Do you... Do you want me to break the barrier?" She then questions, looking at the spirit. "I can certainly try, but... I can't make any promises yet."

Chara blinks, staring at the feline mobian for a moment, before bursting to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Frisk asks, tilting her head a bit.

"Nothing", Chara says, as he speaks between his laugh. "I just did not expect you to get straight to the point before I could request it", she says, wiping a tear from her eye. "Still, even if the barrier is broken, the Guardian might be still out there. Then again, it has been couple hundred years..."

This part makes Frisk's jaw drop. "Couple Hundred years!?" she asks. "How long do monsters live?" She then asks.

Chara ponders this a moment. "It's hard to say... Apparently until they make a family they really don't age that much", Chara says.

"I wonder how old Sans is..." Frisk ponders, thinking this, as a bright light appears behind her, startling her in the process.

Chara blinks. "Seems our time is up. I wish you luck", she then says as Frisk is engulfed in light and vanishes from the limbo.

" **...YOU THINK SHE CAN DO IT?** " Voice behind Chara speaks, as black goo raises from the ground.

"I hope so. Even you have been here only few decades, I am sure you also wish to pass to the next life, right Doctor?" Chara asks, smirking. "Or do you have another plan?"

Doctor does not answer to this, and just watches to where Frisk vanished to.

Chara sighs. "Silent Treatment, as usual. You really are not much of a speaker are you?"

* * *

Frisk would slowly open her eyes, staring at the roof and adjusting to her surroundings. She was not at the bridge where she was ambushed anymore. However, sight was still unsettling for her.

She was in a tidy laboratory, laying on a bed. On the walls, there were posters of some kind of cat girl with pink hair and wand along with name"Mew Mew Kissy Cutie".

She slowly stood up from the bed and turned around to leave – only to nearly bump into something or someone. "Ah, I'm sor-" She began, but instantly froze as she saw what she bumped into.

Front of her would be a robot, shaped like a gray rectangular box with yellow screen as a "face" on the box, along with single wheel and two robotic arms.

"Oh, I see you are awa-" Robot spoke, but Frisk let out a startled yelp and jumped backwards and tried to reach for her Wispon – realizing soon it was gone.

"Is something wrong?" Robot asks, as question mark appeared to the yellow screen.

"Where am I? Where is my Wispon?" Frisk quickly questioned, eyes darting around to look for a way to escape this situation.

"You are at Dr. Alphys' laboratory at Hotlands", Robot answers. "Sans brought you here after you passed out. As for Wispon... I am not entirely sure what that is."

Frisk looks at the robot, still hesitating if she should trust it. That is until Sans and a yellow dinosaur arrive to the room.

"W-we heard the commotion, I-is everything a-alright Mettaton?" the dinosaur asks from robot, who shrugs. "That's what I'd like to know Alphys. For some reason she got startled the moment she saw me."

Sans blinks at this. "I mean, robots are a rare sight in the Underground, maybe she was just not used to the sight?" He says, though looks at the feline mobian a bit, who was still wary of the robot, before sighing. "No need to worry, Mettaton got soul in right place. He is harmless", he then assures.

"S-sorry... I am just not very good with laboratories..." She explains, looking around. This comment draws surprise from Sans and Alphys.

"W-what you m-mean?" Alphys asks, from Frisk.

Frisk keeps her eyes closed for a moment. "It's... It's a long story."

"Well, we are not exactly in hurry", Sans points out. "And this place is as safe it gets in Hotlands."

Frisk hesitates, but then nods. "R-right." She then begins to tell two her story.

* * *

"Outside this place, there is this mad scientist, Doctor Robotnik, though everyone calls him these days Eggman."

"He's one of those "mad scientist" types – he got an entire armada of robots and war machines, and he is constantly trying to take over the world and turn every single Mobian in the planet into his robots, Badniks. Usually he tries to accomplish this with the Seven Chaos Emeralds, legendary gems which have ability to affect space and time."

"While the rebellion led by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends has been able to stop the doctor's plans time and time again, sometime ago the doctor deployed a new weapon against Sonic... Infinite. It defeated Sonic... No-one knows what happened to him after that."

"Since then it's been a living nightmare, and we have not been able to push the Eggman's invasion back... Or so I heard. A week after Eggman defeated Sonic, I was captured too..." Frisk holds her right shoulder.

"...Instead of taking me to the prisons, I was taken away to the laboratories to be experimented on along few others, to infuse use with energies of the Chaos Emeralds before using Robotcizer on them – to turn them into a new, much more powerful weapons under his direct command. With him being busy with his conquest and some project with Infinite, he left Cebil... A Capuchin Monkey who betrayed our people for Eggman in exchange of power."

"Before it became my turn to be turned, someone intruded the ship Cebil used as a base and during the Chaos I managed to slip away, but Cebil sent his Badniks after me. While escaping I fell to here... And you know the rest."

* * *

Sans and Alphys look at Frisk as she finishes her story.

"I s-see..." Alphys begins. N-now your reaction t-to s-suddenly waking h-here makes s-sense."

"As does your rapid healing ability", Sans says. "You got nasty wound from that puppet that attacked us, but it healed by time I got you here."

Frisk blinks, looking at Sans, and frowns.

"Really, Sans... You really need to learn to read the room. You already forgot already how touchy that subject was?" Mettaton asks.

"Oh, right", Sans says, scratching back of his skull. "Sorry 'bout that."

"...What happened to my Wispon?" Frisk asks, ignoring Sans for now, Skeleton blinking in surprise at this.

"O-oh that? I-i thought I'd l-look at it", Alphys says. "I-it's increasing p-piece of technology, m-mix of old and n-new... I have n-never seen anything l-like it. It has 7 different c-cores: Red, Blue, Orange, Green, Indigo, Purple and Yellow."

Frisk thinks this. "Based on colors that would be... Flame, Cube, Drill, Hover and Lightning..." She looks thoughtful. "And even Asteroid and Void?" She ponders, looking at Alphys.

Alphys shakes her head. "N-no. W-what do t-those do, by to w-way?"

"They each have different weapon mode", Frisk explains.

"Flame creates, well. Flame, and can be used to blast yourself upwards."

"Blue one, Cube, can be used to either trap target in blue energy cube or to make platforms."

"The orange one, Drill, well... Drills through nearly anything."

"Hover fires air projectiles and can be used to fly."

"Lightning gives you whip made of lightning – and lets you move short distances in an instant."

"Indigo works as a Sword and Shield – it forms a series of purple cubes around you which can either shield you or be used as projectiles."

"Void is said to be most powerful Wispon out there. It creates a small black hole which sucks inside anything on your path and lets you also teleport."

Alphys listens and makes notes. "W-would you w-want me to t-try to maybe smaller? T-though, t-hen I m-might n-need to r-remove o-one or t-two f-functions..."

Frisk thinks this a bit. "I think it would be alright to remove Drill, and Asteroid is tricky to use..." She then says, thinking this.

"Void one sounds also dangerous. What if you accidentally suck someone into the black hole?" Sans points out.

Frisk looks at Sans, but decides to nod. "It is dangerous one, so it is best to keep away for now..."

Alphys inclines her head as she heads to the workshop, Mettaton following soon after.

* * *

After two hours of work, Alphys returns with bracelet, with four gems on it: Green, Red, Blue and Yellow. "Here! I-i call it W-wisplet!" She says, sounding a bit proud. "Go o-on! Try it on!"

Frisk nods, as she adjusts the bracelet on her wrist, gems glowing for a moment briefly. "We got area we can test this on?"

Alphys nods. "O-of course! Follow me!"

Alphys would lead Frisk and Sans to a target course. "I built this for U-undine, so i-it should work perfectly for this!" She says.

Frisk nods, aiming the bracelet at the target. At first nothing happens, but then Frisk remembers that how it worked before and calls out "Flame".

As she does, red gem glows, red energy surrounding her hand before sending a fireball at the target, hitting dead center and leaving a smoldering hole to it, to everyone's surprise.

"O-oh my. It's m-more powerful than I t-thought", Alphys says. "W-well, F-flame works, we k-know that n-now!"

Frisk nods at this, before speaking up next command: "Cube." As she does, she creates a blue cube front of her, but this does not seem to do anything. Frisk thinks a bit, before jumping up and calling the command again, forming a blue platform underneath herself.

"Huh, that seems like a useful trick", Sans says.

Frisk nods, as she jumps down, cubes vanishing. She looks at the bracelet and turns to face again at the targets. "Right, let's see… Lightning!"

To Frisk's Surprise, instead of whip the bracelet glows a moment, and surround her with yellow aura. "Eh? What this…?" Frisk thinks, looking at the new glowing aura. "This is new."

Sans blinks, and sends a small bone at Frisk's direction a bit, to Alphys' and Mettaton' surprise. "Sans, what are you…?"

Frisk notices the bone and instantly leaps and jumps up. To everyone's surprise, Frisk's speed has increased enough for Alphys and Sans to lose sight of her for a moment.

"Eh?" Frisk asks, looking her palms now. "…So Lightning increases my speed?" She wonders, as the aura soon vanishes.

"Well, that leads Hover, then?" Sans asks. Looking forward for this.

Frisk nods, aiming the hand at target. "Hover!" As she does, Green aura manifests around her hand – before extends around her, followed by a wind current which surrounds her, before she begins to float.

"Well, I should had guessed that happens", Sans says. "It is called "Hover"." He smirks a bit.

"…Uh… That's nice and all, but…" Frisk says, as she tries to move. "How I get down-" She says as she tries to put her weight on one side – only to speed up suddenly and suddenly rush at the wall – but is stopped by Sans' Blue magic.

"Wow, slow down a bit. Rather not test your healing ability!" He says, sighing in relies.

Frisk nods, as the wind aura vanishes along with green aura, and Sans lowers her to the ground.

"So, h-how it w-was?" Alphys asks, sounding worried.

"It worked just fine-" Frisk says, before falling to the ground, sitting there while holding her head. "W-what just…"

"I-I I am not sure", Alphys says. "I-I need to run some t-test on the w-wisplet. T-this should not be happening." Frisk nods and removes the Wisplet, passing it to Alphys.

"S-Sans, can you h-help Frisk to r-rest?" Alphys then asks from Skeleton, who nods.

"Welp, this should not take long. You want to stay here, or should we go Snowdin and return later?" He asks from Frisk. "I can do this shortcut if needed."

"At Snowdin", Frisk answers. Sans smiles and nods, having guessed that to be the answer as she takes a shortcut.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the mountain, Cebil's ship would be approaching Mt. Ebott…


End file.
